Accidentalmente Enamorados
by AnSaku
Summary: Matt y Mimi son los mejores amigos pero no se atreven a decirse que hace tiempo que esa amistad se ha convertido en algo más fuerte... Una confusión esta apunto de separarlos.
1. Canción de Amor

**Advertencia: **

**En este FF Matt y Mimi son muy buenos amigos, desde la infancia. ****Matt tiene una excelente relación con su padre, en este Finc son muy unidos y la mayoria de los personajes son de la misma edad, como Matt, Mimi, Joe, Tay, Izzie, Además de que agregaré unos cuantos personajes de mi cosecha, así que estan advertidos de que hay algo de OOC, OKI DOKI? bueno si les parece entonces sigan leyendo, si no...pues no.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **

**Los personajes de este capítulo no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1.- Canción de Amor<p>

El día era soleado, abrió los ojos para tratar de acostumbrarlos a la luz que entraba por la ventana, y de pronto ella surcó sus pensamientos, como venía haciendo desde hace tanto tiempo, era la única que había logrado que su corazón acelerara o detuviera sus latidos al mismo tiempo, era su mejor amiga, su compañera de la infancia, cómplice en sus travesuras y aventuras, nadie lo conocía también como ella, y también era a ella a quien él conocía como a nadie.

Intentó sacarla por un momento de sus pensamientos para levantarse de la cama y alistarse para la escuela, pero antes tendría que ir a checar si su padre ya estaba de pie y preparándose para el trabajo, después de todo era él quien lo llevaba al colegio, ya que era un poco descuidado y por eso no le permitían conducir el convertible negro, ese que de preferencia no se usaba para que se conservara en perfectas condiciones, era por eso que se transportaban en el viejo coche de la compañía.

Salió de su habitación, caminó, abrió la puerta del cuarto y ahí estaba él, poniéndose en pie, recién salido de las sabanas, dio los buenos días y regresó a su habitación para tomar una ducha, era elemental para que su día oficialmente diera inicio.

Matt Ishida, se despojó de sus ropas y se miró en el espejo del baño, era un chico de cabello rubio un poco más largo de lo que era normal para los jóvenes de su edad, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, que iban muy bien con su tez clara, y tenía también unos labios rosados algo carnosos, luego observo una barbilla sin defectos y un abdomen que con un poco de ejercicio no sería despreciable.

Siempre que se veía al espejo intentaba comprender por qué las chicas lo perseguían, él no se encontraba nada atractivo, más bien se consideraba normal, un chico común y corriente, sin ningún atractivo en especial, y aún así cuando estaba en la secundaria diario recibía miles de cartas de jovencitas a las que les gustaba, sin mencionar las llamadas telefónicas en las que nadie le hablaba, solo escuchaba risas y tenía que colgar, lo peor de todo es que él sabía quién le marcaba, tristemente aceptaba que ninguna de esas chicas había sido, la única que en verdad le importaba que le llamara, aquella por quien siempre se preocupaba, la dueña de sus sueños, sus pensamientos, con la que siempre había jugado el papel de "mejor amigo", todos tienen a alguien a quien llaman "su chica especial" y la de Matt… era Mimi.

Lleno de energía salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse con un pantalón caqui, playera azul oscuro, que formaban su uniforme, este se complementaba con unos zapatos negros. Tomó su mochila y su guitarra, ya que esa tarde tocaba ensayo con su banda y luego fue a la cocina para ayudar con el desayuno.

-Hoy saldremos a tiempo, ¿me dejaras conducir?- preguntó algo animado.

-Tal vez, es más temprano y no hay coches, eso es menos posibilidades de que ocurra un accidente.- respondió su padre.

-Me gustaría saber por qué no confías en mí, ya no soy tan distraído ¿sabes?- se sirvió jugo y dio un sorbo.

-Eso es difícil de creer, no la verdad es que tengo miedo de que Mimi visite tus pensamientos y terminemos golpeando un poste.-

-Matt escupió el jugo, ese comentario de su padre lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Vamos hijo, Tus sentimientos hacia ella no son una novedad, de hecho ya te tardaste mucho, debes decírselo, ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya?

-Diez…desde que soy un niño.

-Ya lo sé, no olvides que soy tu padre.

-Sé que es tiempo ya, pero es que…- salieron de la cocina con desayuno en mano y se sentaron en el comedor, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Tienes que arriesgarte, si yo no lo hubiera hecho con tu madre…

-No te habrías divorciado, T.K viviría aquí y mamá también, por algo todo lo que tenemos aquí es para cuatro personas.

-Si bueno, pero antes de eso, fuimos novios, nos casamos y te tuvimos a ti y a tu hermano.

-Y luego se divorciaron.

-¿Intentas decirme que no te atreves con Mimi porque te da miedo que no dure para siempre?

-No es que quiera que sea para siempre, pero…

-Todos queremos que sea para siempre, hijo.

-Ya es tarde tenemos que irnos, yo conduzco.- decididamente era hora de cambiar de tema.

-Buen intento pero no caeré.

Al llegar a la escuela, Matt la buscó con la mirada y para su decepción la encontró platicando de lo más sonriente con Tai, se le había olvidado que hace unos días Mimi le había comentado lo mucho que el joven moreno le agradaba. Disimuladamente pasó por el pasillo, fingiendo que no la había visto, pero antes de que entrara por la puerta del salón su voz lo sorprendió, pues al verlo llegar ella olvidó que estaba conversando con Tai y corrió a saludarlo, si él no se hubiera encontrado tan deprimido por haber recordado lo de el moreno se habría dado cuenta de que la sonrisa de la chica había aumentado al verlo.

-¡Matt, hola!, hoy llegaste más tarde que de costumbre, ¿te paso algo?

-Hola Mimi. No, no pasó nada, es que hoy tuve una conversación muy rara con mi papá.

-Ah. Oye, ¿vamos al cine el viernes como habíamos quedado?

-Creí que intentarías salir con Tai.

-Si, saldremos hoy, ya sabes, es miércoles, 2x1.

-Ah, bueno si está bien, como quieras.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? andas raro.

-Sí, estoy bien, es que la conversación con mi papá estuvo intensa.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Luego.

-Entonces creo que es importante ¿No?

-Si, es importante, pero ya te contaré ¿Ok?

-En ese momento Tai se les unió.

-Mimi, oye, ¿Te juntas conmigo en química?

-Ah, Claro que si, ¿no te importa si te dejo en busca de compañero, verdad Matt?

-No, claro que no, me junto con Izzi o con Joe.

El maestro de español, el Sr. Chavarría, hizo al fin acto de presencia, en cuanto entro comenzó con su clase.

-Bien jóvenes, en parejas, quiero que hagan una composición de algo… este… si…ya se…escriban algo del amor, esta fácil ¿no? quiero ver que tal redactan.

-En esta clase si te acompaño Matt, tú llevas un compositor dentro de ti, yo no soy nada buena escribiendo pero tengo una idea.

-Está bien, empecemos. ("escriban algo del amor, esta fácil ¿no?", justo lo que necesitaba)

-Porque no escribimos cada uno algo y luego sacamos una con lo de los dos, pero no te vayas a burlar de mis rimas.

-Nunca lo haría.

Ya sentados con los pupitres juntos, ambos comenzaron a escribir, 15 minutos después mostraron lo que habían escrito.

Matt no pudo evitar sentir que prácticamente se le estaba declarando, y que con eso más obvio no podía ser, estaba tan preocupado pensando en eso y en la vergüenza que le daba, que no notó que Mimi pensaba igual cuando le leyó lo que ella había escrito pensando justamente en él, en Matt, en su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala que este primer capítulo les haya gustado...<strong>

**¿Quieren más? **

**Entonces dejenme un Review se los agradeceré muchisimo!**

**Besos y abrazos de su amiga:**

**-AnSaku-  
><strong>


	2. Hasta la Muerte

Capítulo 2.- Hasta la muerte.

Cuando la hora de la clase de Química llegó, Matt y Mimi se separaron, ya que ella compartiría esa clase con Tai, y él tuvo que remplazarla con el siempre sabio y dador de buenos consejos Joe, se habría juntado con Izzi, su otro mejor amigo, a quien siempre le pedía consejos pero nunca resultaban, además de que éste nunca se había enamorado enserio, por lo tanto nunca entendería del todo lo que él sentía por Mimi.

Ya instalados en una mesa de en medio del salón y con la práctica a la mitad de ser completada, Matt se atrevió a hablar de sus sentimientos con el sensato Joe.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?

- Claro, ya sabes que siempre intento dártelo, ¿Qué pasa esta vez?

- Mimi

- Ya veo, al fin te decidiste.

- No, todo lo contrario, cada día estoy más seguro de que guardarlo en secreto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine.

- ¿Y si se mejora?

- Eso no es posible, ella me va a rechazar.

- No estás seguro de eso, ¿hay alguna razón que te haga pensarlo?

- Hace unos días ella me dijo que Tai le gusta, ¿lo vez?, ella prefiere a ese pelos parados que a mí.

- ¿Y eso te consta?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Te ha hablado de él? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué dijo que le gusta de él?

- Pues… su… dijo que…-Matt intentó recordar pero la vedad es que nunca le había mencionado nada sobre Tai, solo que le gustaba, pero por lo general cuando alguien dice algo así, a continuación da una larga lista de los atributos de la persona que dice le gusta.- En realidad no, no me ha comentado nada de eso.

- Entonces no le gusta realmente.

- ¿Y por qué me diría eso si no es verdad?

- ¿Qué sentiste luego de que te lo dijo, qué pensaste?

- Sentí celos, pensé que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera lo mataría con mis propias manos, y también pensé en decirle a Mimi lo que siento por ella, tal vez así ella descubriera que es a mí a quien quiere, pero También pensé, que no descubriría nada si es Tai quien le gusta.

- Yo no hubiera pensado lo último, me habría quedado en la parte de la confesión y talvez lo hubiera hecho en ese momento ¿No te has puesto a pensar que era eso lo que quería Mimi que pensaras, que hicieras, al decírtelo?

- No, no lo había pensado así, eso significaría que ella me…corresponde…

- Exacto.

- ¿Por qué sabes tanto, Joe?

La maestra los interrumpió.

- Ishida, tráigame su libreta por favor, quiero checar algo.- Matt se levantó y fue al escritorio de la maestra y mientras lo hacía su amigo se permitió responderle en una voz que solo él escuchó…

- Porque yo le di la idea a Mimi.- Luego de unos segundos Matt regresó, Joe había decidido, que era hora de cambiar de tema.- ¿Qué te dijo la maestra?

- Nada, solo quería checar que tuviera todas las firmas de este mes.

- Mira ya terminamos la práctica, eso significa que podemos irnos.

- Que bien.

Matt estaba en el Auditorio de la escuela esperando a los chicos de su banda, mientras lo hacía, había instalado ya los instrumentos, solo faltaba afinar su guitarra, pero estaba ocupándose de eso, cuando de pronto la musa de su inspiración entro a hacerle compañía.

- Hola Matt, ¿Hay nuevas canciones?

- Mimi…Hola, he pensado en usar la que hicimos hoy.

- Es una buena idea, pero no digas que yo ayude.

- No te preocupes nadie lo sabrá…me sorprende que estés aquí, creí que saldrías directo a tu casa a arreglarte para tu cita con Tai.

- Tengo tiempo, eso será mas tarde, en la noche.

- Ah. Bien, entonces, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer a mi casa, saliendo del ensayo por supuesto.

- Me encantaría, de otro modo pasaría mucho tiempo sola en casa, mis padres regresarán cuando yo ya me este yendo.

- Entonces ¿qué quieres comer?

- ¿Qué me vas a preparar?

- ¿Qué te parece unas ricas hamburguesas?

- Eso suena bien.

Luego de una rica comida, ambos se fueron a descansar a la sala, Mimi se acostó en el sillón más amplio, luego de quitarse zapatos y calcetas, mientras que Matt estaba sentado en la alfombra con la espalda recargada en el sillón donde estaba Mimi, en estos momentos estaba ocupado quitándose los calcetines.

- Había olvidado lo bien que cocinas Matt, eso estuvo muy rico.

- Hace mucho que no hacía hamburguesas.

- Matt…

- ¿Mande?

- Hace mucho que no hacemos campamentos en el jardín.

- Es cierto…ya casi no recuerdo el último.

- Yo lo recuerdo muy bien…teníamos ocho años, y una rana entró a la tienda, esa que adoptamos como mascota.

- ¿La que se comió a mis pescaditos?

- Si, esa. Tú la atrapaste, se subió a mi cabeza y…

- No parabas de gritar…

- Y cuando la atrapaste, tú juraste que siempre estarías ahí para protegerme y luego te di un abrazo.

- Uno muy fuerte por cierto, creo que aún me duelen los brazos.

- No fue tan fuerte. Quiero repetirlo.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó algo nervioso esperando que se refiriera al abrazo.

- El campamento. Este fin de semana, aquí en tu jardín.

- Podría ser, además creo que el clima se presta, por que últimamente las noches han sido algo calurosas.

- Bien, entonces yo traeré la tienda y la comida, tú pones las cobijas, las linternas y lo que se te ocurra.

- Aquí hay comida no hace falta que…

- Tu cocinaste hoy, yo lo haré el viernes, además no solo traeré la cena, si no también salchichas y bombones ¿qué sería de un campamento sin eso?

- Está bien.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 6:00.- dijo luego de ver su reloj

- ¡Dios! Es tardísimo, ya tengo que irme Matt.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

- No gracias, no quiero causarte mas molestias, nos vemos mañana y prepárate para el viernes, no lo vallas a olvidar.

- No creo olvidarlo.- Matt acompañó a Mimi hasta la puerta.

- Nos vemos.

- Hasta mañana, que tengas suerte.

- Gracias, hasta mañana.- Mimi se inclinó para dar un habitual beso de despedida a Matt, solo que no fue completamente en la mejilla, fue un poco cerca de la comisura de los labios y un poco más largo que de lo normal.- nos vemos.- sonrió y se fue, dejando a un anonadado Matt.

Al día siguiente, Matt caminaba por el patio de la escuela al lado de su mejor amiga, buscando un lugar donde sentarse decidiéndose al fin por el árbol más grande y más alejado que había. Llegaron hasta el y se sentaron, Mimi sacó un sándwich de jamón de una bolsita de plástico y Matt una gran manzana verde, comieron en silencio y cuando terminaron, Mimi se acostó recargando su cabeza en las piernas del chico, como era ya costumbre.

- Eres una floja siempre estas acostada

- Nací cansada

- Si ya lo se.

- Oye…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El viaje de verano se acerca… ¿Iremos este año?

- Nunca nos lo perdemos ¿o si?

- No nunca.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no habríamos de ir?

- Disculpa, tienes razón ¿nos sentaremos juntos?

- Siempre lo hacemos, aunque creí que irías con Tai ¿por eso me lo preguntabas?

- Matt, puede que Tai me guste, pero hay cosas que siempre hacemos juntos y quiero que esas cosas no cambien, por eso te lo preguntaba, puedo tener mil novios si tu gustas, pero hay tradiciones, cosas que no hacemos el uno sin el otro y me gustaría que eso se quedara como esta.

- No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me gustaría que cambiaran esas cosas, y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no se pierda nada de eso.

- Matt, promete que siempre estaremos juntos

- Hace mucho tiempo que me lo prometí a mi mismo, no temas, nunca te dejaré.

- Matt… ¿Hasta la muerte?

- Hasta la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos y abrazos de su amiga:<strong>

**-AnSaku-**


	3. El Campamento

Capítulo 3.- El Campamento.

El viernes por la mañana Mimi iba llegando al salón de clases, cuando de pronto Sora, su mejor amiga, no más que Matt, la jaló del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró al tabloide de anuncios, donde un gran letrero informaba sobre el próximo baile en el que se despedía a la primavera y a la mañana siguiente se partía a un viaje que marcaba la llegada del verano.

- Nunca habían hecho un baile de primavera.- Observó Mimi.

- No, pero velo así, el destino.- Puntualizó Sora.

- ¿El destino?, ¿a qué te refieres?

- Esta puede ser la oportunidad de Matt para decirte lo que siente.

- ¿Decirme lo que siente?, no estamos seguras de que sienta algo por mí.- su corazón se aceleró, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así.

- ¡Hay vamos!, lo ha sentido desde que tiene siete años.

- ¿Insinúas que debo ir al baile con él?

- Así es.

- Pero no sé si me vaya a invitar.

- Mimi… ¿eres tonta o te haces?- Se sintió muy tentada a darle un golpecito con la palma de la mano a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque aunque te resistas a creerlo, le gustas y tiene el pretexto perfecto para invitarte…que es tu mejor amigo.

- Pero cree que siento algo por Tai, si cree eso, pensará que no querré ir con él y por supuesto que si es así no me invitará, dejara que Tai lo haga, o lo obligará, tú no sabes de lo que es capaz cuando quiere ver a alguien feliz.

- Tú misma estás admitiendo que te quiere ver feliz, ¿Por qué no admites que le gustas?

- ¡Por que no le gusto!- Si se convencía a sí misma de esta idea, sería menos dolorosa una decepción, Matt era todo para ella, más que otra cosa.

- Pues entonces dime, si no eres tu, ¿quien?

- Pues no lo se, nunca he sabido de nadie…pero no soy yo.

- Mimi, creo que tendremos que darle un empujoncito más a tu chico.

- ¿Un empujoncito más, a que te refieres?

- Lo de hacerle creer que te gusta Tai no funcionó, pero debe haber algo y yo creo que a mitad de un baile, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, no le quedará más que besarte y confesar al fin cuanto te ama.

- De que se te mete una idea en la cabeza y no hay quien te la quite…

- Ya me conoces, como en "Encantada"

- ¿"Encantada"?

- Si, cuando Robert baila con Gisel.

- Tú estás loca, cambias de un tema a otro así, sin más, yo me voy.- Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a dejar a su amiga hablando sola, pero esta la detuvo sin consideración.

- ¡No!, espera no has escuchado la mejor parte.

- ¿A si?, y según tú ¿Cuál es la mejor parte?

- ¡Todo! ¡Tu encárgate de de tu arreglo, es decir el vestido, los zapatos, los accesorios!, que yo me encargaré de que te invite.

- Insisto, tú estás loca.

- Lo sé, pero toda mi locura es para hacerte Feliz.

Luego de esta extraña conversación, las chicas se fueron a su salón, al entrar se fueron directamente a sus lugares, por que la maestra venía tras ellas. Sora se sentaba al lado izquierdo de Matt, y en el lado derecho de este último, estaba Mimi, a quien le seguía Tai en el mismo orden.

Las horas pasaron y el descanso también, cuando faltaban unos minutos para que el timbre de la salida sonara, la directora, la Sra. Salas, entró a dar un aviso.

- Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el colegio organizó un baile para despedir a la primavera y cuando se termine nos subimos al autobús para nuestro viaje de verano. El baile es formal. Bueno creo que eso es todo…ah si, se me olvidaba es dentro de dos semanas, ahora sí, eso es todo.- el timbre sonó.- pueden salir.

Cuando estaban saliendo de las instalaciones del colegio Tai entretuvo un poco a Mimi para que así Sora pudiera acercarse a Matt y poner en marcha su retorcido plan.

- ¿La invitarás?- Le preguntó la pelirroja sin rodeos.

- ¿Perdón?

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabes bien que me refiero a Mimi y al Baile.

- No creo, tal vez Tai la invite y la verdad creo que los bailes no son lo mío.

- Vamos Matt, tu quieres invitarla, a mí no me engañas

- Si, si quiero invitarla, pero seguramente Tai esta invitándola en este momento.

- De hecho, esta pidiéndole ideas para el regalo de cumpleaños de Kary, su hermana, así que tienes tiempo, yo me encargaré de que Tai no la invite, o al menos lo intentaré.

- Sora, en caso de que no me decida, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?

- No soy plato de segunda mesa, pero como creo que esa será la única invitación que recibiré debo decir, si, pero la verdad es que espero que te decidas y se lo digas, no solo la invitación si no también lo que sientes por ella.

- No es cosa fácil, pero yo también espero hacerlo, en fin te avisaré.- en ese momento llego Mimi.

- ¿Nos vamos Matt?

- Si claro, hasta luego Sora.

- Adiós Sora.

- Nos vemos.

De camino a casa de Mimi…

- ¿Tienes todo listo para esta noche?

- ¿Para el campamento?, si claro todo preparado, a por cierto olvide decirte que mi padre saldrá de viaje así que creo que nos quedaremos solos.

- No hay problema, ya sabemos cuidarnos ¿Cuándo regresa?

- Se va esta tarde y regresa el domingo en la noche

- Bien, entonces tal vez valla a hacerte compañía, para que no te sientas tan solo.

- Eso no es necesario, pero si lo hicieras te lo agradecería mucho.- como ya habían llegado, tuvieron que despedirse.

- Bueno Matt, nos vemos esta noche, llegaré temprano, lo prometo.

- Bien entonces te esperaré.- otra vez Mimi le dio un beso de despedida, justo como el día en que había ido a comer a su casa.

- Adiós.

- Si…si, Nos vemos más tarde.

Matt no tenía ni idea de por qué la chica había adquirido esa nueva costumbre, pero algo era definitivo, tenía que dejar de hacerlo, porque las piernas se le doblaban y el pulso se le aceleraba, esa chica en definitiva era irresistible a sus ojos.

A las seis de la tarde en casa de Matt…

El Señor Ishida estaba en la puerta, despidiéndose de su hijo, y dando las últimas indicaciones.

- …no abras la puerta a extraños, cierra bien todo y no dejes la estufa encendida, no juegues con fuego, los números de emergencia y del hotel están junto al teléfono y Matt…sé que no es necesario decir esto pero debo hacerlo, hoy pasaras la noche con Mimi, y ambos sabemos lo que sientes por ella, el amor, a veces…nos hace cometer algunos actos, unos los llaman errores y otros aciertos, por favor Prométeme que no te dejaras llevar por la situación y no cometerás ni errores ni aciertos.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo no podría hacer algo que no fuera correcto y menos si eso afecta a Mimi.-la expresión de su padre le daba a entender que no estaba seguro del todo.- Te lo prometo.

- Ese es mi muchacho, y de preferencia pasa el fin de semana en casa de tu madre, eso me dejaría un poco más tranquilo.

- Si, lo intentaré, ahora vete o el avión te dejará, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien.

- Adiós hijo, cuídate, nos vemos el domingo.- dio un abrazo a su hijo y luego subió al taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, cinco minutos después llamó al celular de Matt, justo cuando este comenzaba a pensar que podría aprovechar la oportunidad para salir a dar una vuelta en el convertible.- Hijo, te lo digo en serio, ¡aléjate del coche!

- ¿Tienes que arruinarlo todo?

- Promete que no lo usaras.- El tono de su voz era severo.

- Oye, ¿Me dejaste dinero y comida suficiente?

- Matt Ishida promételo.

- ¡Ay! Está bien…lo prometo.- Con esa llamada el fin de semana ya no sería igual, ¿el plan de llevar a pasear a Mimi? cancelado.

- ¿Qué prometes?

- …Juro solemnemente que no usare el coche…

- Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar, ahora puedo irme tranquilo, nos vemos hijo.-colgó.

Dos horas después Mimi llegó a casa de Matt cargando unas bandejas de comida, unas bolsas y arrastrando una caja donde seguramente traía la casa de campaña. Cuando Matt abrió la puerta…

- ¡Hola Matt!- le saludó animada.

- Hola, déjame ayudarte con eso.- y tomó la caja con un brazo.

- Gracias, no sabes cuanto me costó traerla hasta aquí.- dijo con la respiración entre cortada por la falta de aire.

- No hay problema, oye… ¿Te digo algo?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Como papá se fue, creo que no sería una buena idea que durmiéramos en el jardín y dejáramos la puerta abierta, así que, ¿Qué te parece, si tenemos nuestro campamento aquí en la sala?

- ….mmm, entiendo. Sí, creo que estará bien si lo hacemos aquí.

- Bueno, entonces empecemos armando la tienda.

- Me parece bien.

Diez minutos después ya tenían la tienda armada y llena de cobijas, almohadas y cojines además de cosas como un termo con café, linternas y sus celulares, entre otras, habían estado en la cocina calentando lo que Mimi había preparado, luego de comer sentados en la entrada de la tienda…

- Quiero un bombón, ¿Tú no?- preguntó la chica.

- Si creo que se me antoja.- se pusieron de pie, Matt prendió la estufa y saco unos trinches para los bombones, mientras que Mimi los buscaba en una de las bolsas que traía consigo, cuando los encontró se los pasó y de un salto subió a la barra de la cocina.

- ¿Quién te gusta Matt?- Preguntó como si nada.

- ¿Perdón?- Esa pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, no podía contestarle con la verdad, no en ese momento, por suerte estaba de espaldas a ella, buscando unos platos, porque si no, su expresión lo habría arruinado todo.

- Se que me escuchaste…

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- La mejor defensiva era la ofensiva, si podía distraerla tal vez lograría salir vivo de esa.

- Es solo que nunca me has hablado de ninguna chica, nunca he sabido que alguien te guste ¿Qué nunca te ha gustado alguna chica? ¿Por qué no has tenido alguna novia?

- No lo sé, creo que nunca me ha gustado nadie realmente.- Al decir esto creyó que evitaría que Mimi siguiera preguntando, pero con eso solo aumentó su curiosidad. Ensartó cuatro bombones en cada trinche y se dispuso a quemarlos.

- Entonces eso significa que si te ha gustado alguien.

- ¿No quieres hablar de otra cosa?- Matt estaba realmente nervioso, no pensó que algún día Mimi le preguntaría algo así, y menos que si algo se le escapaba, acabaría boicoteándose el mismo.

- ¿Por qué evitas el tema?- Tal vez Matt sabía sobre sus sentimientos y no quería lastimarla diciéndole que ella no le interesaba.

- Porque no es algo serio, digo, esas cosas son tonterías.

- ¿Crees que los sentimientos son tonterías?- Preguntó algo alarmada.

- No, más bien creo que el término "gustar" es una tontería, es una tontería como lo usamos.- Apagó la estufa y colocó las brochetas de bombones en los platos antes de encararla.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que, digo cuando preguntas a alguien más quien le gusta, te refieres a quien se le hace atractivo, pero tu me preguntas en un tono más serio entonces creo que te refieres a que si nunca he sentido algo especial por alguien ¿o me equivoco?

- Al contrario era eso lo que te quería preguntar ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo especial por alguien?- El corazón se le aceleró ¿Y si la respuesta no le gustaba?.

- Siento algo especial por alguien en este momento, pero aquí dejaré esta conversación por qué no deseo que sepas mas, lo sabrás más adelante.

- Esta bien, pero promete que seré la primera en enterarme.- No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero tampoco era una mala respuesta, aunque ¿Quién sería ese "alguien"?

- No te preocupes, lo serás.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ CONOCER SUS OPINIONES.<strong>

**HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

**Besos y abrazos de su amiga:**

**-AnSaku-**


	4. La Decisión del Destino

Capítulo 4.- La Decisión del Destino.

Luego de un fin de semana sin más compañía que la de Mimi, Matt se sentía un poco más animado, pero aún así una noche antes de regresar a clases, tomó la resolución de que le dejaría el camino libre a Tai, no se esforzaría en tratar de conquistarla, si Mimi era para él, el destino se encargaría de que estuvieran juntos, y si no era así, el no lo forzaría, por eso a la mañana siguiente tuvo que ser muy firme cuando Sora le dijo:

- El baile es mañana y no la has invitado, si no lo haces ya, Tai se te va a adelantar.

- No puedo invitarla, es difícil para mí, mejor acompáñame tú.- Le contestó el rubio.

- Por mí no hay problema, pero deberías ir con Mimi.

- Iré contigo, Mimi gusta de Tai, lo mejor que puedo hacer es arrojarla a sus brazos.

- Te equivocas lo mejor para ella eres tú, pero bueno si eso es lo que quieres no me queda más que ir contigo.

- Paso por ti a las ocho…

- Si insistes.- Luego se dio la vuelta y disimulando nerviosismo buscó a Joe, hasta que lo encontró en el laboratorio.

- Sora… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el muchacho de anteojos al verla.

- Tenemos problemas, Matt no invitó a Mimi.

- Eso no es nada conveniente, ya teníamos todo planeado

- Ya lo se

- No te preocupes, tú déjamelo a mí, solo dile a Tai que invite a Mimi.

- ¿Qué tengo cara de casamentera o qué?- salió del laboratorio y buscó a Tai, cuando lo encontró no se anduvo con rodeos.- Invita a Mimi.

- Pero… ¿Qué no iba a ir con Matt?- Le espetó sorprendido.

- Se acobardó.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con el plan?- Preguntó desprientado.

- Joe se encargará de eso.

Esa tarde Mimi llamó a Matt:

- ¿Qué hacías antes de que te llamara?- Preguntó la chica.

- Me preparaba para mañana, iré con Sora.

- Que bien, a mi me invitó Tai, ¿te gusta?

- ¿Tai?, no, creo que no es mi tipo.- respondió riendo el muchacho.

- No seas tonto, no me refería a Tai, si no a Sora, ¿te gusta?

- No, pero ya intuía que irías con él así que tomé mis precauciones.

- Entonces nos veremos ahí, promete que bailaras conmigo aunque sea una pieza.

- Dalo por hecho.

- Oye te tengo que colgar mi mamá va a usar el teléfono, pero nos vemos en la escuela.

- No hay problema, hasta mañana.

- Adiós, te mando un beso.- colgó.

Al día siguiente en la escuela:

- ¿Lista para hoy?- Preguntó Sora a Mimi.

- ¿Lista, yo? La que está más que lista eres tú, ¿Cómo está eso de que vas con Matt?- Le dijo en tono molesto.

- No te enojes, de hecho todo es parte del plan.

- ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?- Quiso saber asustada, un plan hecho por Sora no podía traerle nada bueno.

- Ya lo veras, Joe lo preparó muy bien.

- ¿Joe? ¿El siempre serio e intelectual incapaz de una cosa así?

- Aun que tú no lo creas, si, todo se le ocurrió a Joe.- Le aseguró la pelirroja.

- Bueno, pues me alegra que haya sido a él y no a ti porque de haber sido así, no sabría que esperar, de seguro un desastre y de seguro yo terminaría avergonzada.

- No podría ser tan malo algo planeado por mí, pero bueno, en fin, el departamento de quejas no abrió hoy así que te aguantas.

- ¿Qué usarás?- Le preguntó cambiando un poco el tema.

- Un vestido rojo tres cuartos, que mamá me consiguió ¿y tú?

- El mío es largo y morado, deberías ver los bucles que me van a hacer.

- Agradece que tú tengas el cabello largo y te puedes peinar, en cambio yo no podré lucirme en ese aspecto.- Comentó algo triste.

- Tengo una duda, sí no fueras con Matt ¿Con quién te gustaría ir?

- Sin lugar a dudas…con Joe.

- ¿Joe? ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó incrédula, esa contestación no se la esperaba.

- Algo, pero el punto no es ese, el punto es que esta noche es tuya y de Matt, sí luego de hoy no te dice lo que siente, es que de verdad tiene problemas.

- Es tímido eso es todo.

- Pues si él no se atreve, tú tendrás que hacerlo, sí esta noche no te dice nada, lo besas.

- ¿Crees que no tengo ganas de hacerlo?, pero no es tan fácil.

- Pues ya no se qué creer, ustedes podrían haber andado desde hace mucho sí ya se hubieran atrevido ambos.

- Es a él al que le corresponde atreverse.- Le dijo apenada.

- ¡Por dios Mimi! ¿Has escuchado hablar de la liberación femenil?, porque resulta que hoy en día una chica puede hacer todo lo que un niño haga, incluido el atreverse.- Declaró irritada, ese par de tortolos ya comenzaban a sacarla de quicio, los dos llenos de inseguridades, _"Definitivamente son el uno para el otro"_ pensó Sora.

- Si es cierto, pero siempre soñé con que un día el me dijera que siente algo por mí, así que esperaré que venga a decírmelo.

- Sí no te bajas de tu nube y dejas de soñar, tal vez eso nunca ocurra, estás perdiendo tu oportunidad, con el chico de tu vida, por una ilusión, debes despertar y enfrentar esta realidad, ya sabes lo que dicen, más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Preguntó sin entender.

- Te lo traduciré así: digamos que Matt es el pájaro y tu sueño es el ciento volando, si te atreves tendrás a Matt que es el objetivo, si no lo haces, te quedaras con tu ilusión pero lo peor de eso es que tu ilusión solo será eso, una ilusión.

- Que dramática eres, no más clase de Filosofía para ti, ni ninguna otra que se le parezca y también tienes prohibido ver la tele.- Le dijo en modo de regaño.

- ja ja ja, ¿ya puedo reírme?, es que eres tan graciosa.- no pudo reprimir el sarcasmo ante ese comentario.

- Bueno ya, dejemos ese tema, si tú dices que todo depende de esta noche y que Joe es el del plan, pues veamos que sucede y que lo demás lo decida el destino.

- El destino ya decidió Mimi, pero, ¿Ya decidiste tú?

Esta última frase de Sora dejó reflexionando a Mimi por el resto del día, debatiéndose a sí misma durante todo el día, sobre sí debía quitarse el miedo, los nervios y los sueños de encima para saber de una buena vez por todas que pasaría con Matt, después de todo ella pensaba dejárselo al destino, pero su amiga tenía razón, El destino ya había decidido, solo faltaba que ella lo aprobara.

A pesar de que quiso disimular su lucha interna, su mejor amigo notó que algo le ocurría, así que se acercó a ella para investigar.

- ¿Te pasa algo Mimi?- preguntó Matt.

- Matt, si. No, es…bueno ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro, dime.-

Mimi tomo un poco de aliento y luego dijo.

- ¿Qué pensarías si una chica que te gusta llega un día y te dice que tu le gustas, que te quiere, pero que está cansada de esperar el momento en que te decidas a confesarle sus sentimientos, así que tomó la iniciativa?

- Este…pues ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Matt se confundió mucho con esa pregunta ya que nunca llegó a pensar que Mimi le fuera a preguntar algo así, tan clara y explícitamente.

- Solo respóndeme.- Demandó ansiosa.

- Pues, apreciaría su valor, luego saldría corriendo de miedo, ya que me es difícil enfrentar mis sentimientos, pero luego volvería, y le diría que me perdone por ser tan tímido y reservado pero que me interesa tener algo con ella, y si mi autoestima esta en el cielo y los nervios me liberan, tal vez hasta la bese, ¿Por qué?

- No por nada, solo que, no sé, de pronto me puse a pensar en eso, debo irme, nos vemos en la noche durante el baile y recuerda que me prometiste una pieza.

- Nunca lo olvidaría, no olvides dejar tus maletas listas para el viaje de verano.

- No, de hecho ya las hice, nos vemos en la noche.- luego se despidió como últimamente lo había venido haciendo, pero esta vez agregó un fuerte y profundo abrazo, y esto le hizo pensar en algo más.- Matt, ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?- Todo sin dejar de abrazarse.

- Dime

- ¿Crees que sí esa chica que se atreviera, fuera una gran amiga tuya, se perdería su amistad?

- Yo creo que se mejoraría, porque no existe el verdadero amor si no ha nacido de una profunda amistad.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez me tarde un poco más y pido disculpas por ello, pero pues ya me puse al corriente y prometo entregar el cap 5 lo antes posible…jejeje….<strong>

**Como les había comentado anterior mente ya tengo escritos los capítulos hasta el numero 12, pero el proceso de edición me está tomando más tiempo del que creí por qué debo prestarle atención a la redacción y ortografía, pero no quiero alterar el sentido de la historia, ahora que estoy releyendo los capítulos surgen nuevas ideas para los capítulos ya escritos, sin embargo no quiero cambiarlos por que eso le daría una vuelta innecesaria a la historia que ya tengo prevista escribir, así por eso me tardo tanto en publicar los capítulos que ya tengo.**

**Pido disculpas porque no me había dado cuenta de que tengo más diálogos que descripciones, pero eso ya se arregla un poco en el capítulo siguiente.**

**Gracias por su paciencia. **

**Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!**

**¡Ah! Se me estaba olvidando, ya abrí la pagina de Facebook donde estaré subiendo lo que escribo, todos los one shot, esta historia y el Dramione ¿Qué le pasa a Viktor Krum? Los tengo publicados aquí en esta página, también en , donde uso el mismo seudónimo y ahora también estaré actualizando en Facebook, por si tienes comentarios, dudad, sugerencias o incluso, jitomatasos, ahí pueden hacérmelos llegar, la pagina tiene por nombre –AnSaku-, con todo y los guiones, de todas maneras les dejo el link, ya saben solo quieten los espacios: **

**h ttp:/ .com /pages/-AnSaku-/ 178452795598906  
><strong>

**Ahora sí eso es todo.**

**Gracias.**

**-AnSaku-**


	5. Confusión

Capítulo 5.- Confusión.

Esa noche, cuando ya estaba lista para el baile, Sora se miro al espejo, sonreía porque estaba emocionada, ya que asistiría a su primer baile, nunca ningún chico la había invitado antes a ningún evento, y aunque admitía que le encantaría haber ido con Joe, no se quejaba, si no que agradecía que iría, en fin, si todo salía bien, ella también tendría una oportunidad de ser feliz con Joe esa noche, así que, sin más que hacer, salió de su habitación luciendo un bello vestido rojo muy de acuerdo a la ocasión, ya que su cabello no era largo y no se podía sujetar, lo llevaba suelto pero estaba decorado con un bonito broche que su mamá le había regalado por ser su primer baile.

Luego de cinco minutos, se escuchó el claxon de un coche, su madre abrió la puerta y le informó que era Matt.

Sora se sorprendió mucho.

Ya en el coche:

- ¿Qué no tenías prohibido manejar?.- Le preguntó aún sorprendida.

- Sip, pero mi papá me dio permiso por tratarse de algo especial.- respondió como si nada, aunque se notaba que estaba disfrutando poner manejar ese coche.

Cuando llegaron al baile, Sora buscó inmediatamente a Joe y Tai, ya que ellos le darían instrucciones para que el plan resultara, pero Matt los vio antes.

- Mira, ahí están Tai y Mimi, vamos a saludarlos.- rápidamente ofreció su brazo a Sora y esta lo tomó muy divertida. Al llegar a donde estaban él fue el primero en saludar.- Hola chicos, que rollo, con el pollo.

- Hola Matt, hola Sora que bien se ven ambos.- les saludó Mimi.

- Gracias, gracias.- contestó algo nervioso Matt.

- ¡Hay que linda!, tu también te ves muy bien, me encanta tu vestido.- aseguró Sora.

- ¿Verdad que se ve bien?- Preguntó Tai mientras sujetaba la mano de Mimi y la hacia girar, como luciendo a la chica.

- Bueno ya basta…todos nos vemos muy bien.- sentenció Mimi cuando dejo de girar, se le veía un poco apenada.

- No es justo, a mi nadie me dijo que me veía bien.- se quejó Joe.

- Es por que no te ves bien…te vez excelente- Afirmó Sora.

- Gracias.-un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Joe.-…Este, creo que tengo algo que hacer haya atrás, Tai ¿Te importaría ayudarme a supervisar el audio?, Quiero que todo este bien antes de que esto empiece, no se por que tuvieron que ponerme a mi a que hiciera eso.

- Es por que se te da bien.- luego Joe y Tai se fueron.

- Mimi, ¿me acompañas al baño?- pidió la chica peliroja.

- Si claro.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ir juntas?- Sora y Mimi solo rieron y después se marcharon, dejando solo a Matt, quien tuvo tiempo para pensar que haría con Mimi, ¿tendría el valor suficiente para al fin declararle sus sentimientos? Y si lo hacía ¿qué respondería ella?, Estaba tan concentrado pensando en eso que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Joe se le acercó.

- ¿Se lo dirás hoy?

-¿Eh? ¿qué? ¡ah! no creo, no se.

- Debes decidirte, ella no te esperará por siempre.- le advirtió levantando las cejas.

- No es tan fácil, hay muchas cosas que me preocupan Joe, ¿Y nuestra amistad donde queda? ¿Y si andar lo arruina? ¿Y si llegamos a terminar y no quedamos como amigos?

- Eres un pesimista, no te has puesto a pensar en lo bueno que esto puede traer ¿y si en lugar de echarse a perder se mejora?

- Mimi me preguntó algo parecido una vez y yo le respondí eso, que se mejoraría, pero no se, luego de responderle surgieron estas dudas, la quiero demasiado y no quiero perderla, me da pavor Joe.

- Te estas adelantando, yo no creo que la pierdas, al contrario, pienso que puedes ganar más de lo que ya tienes, pero solo hay una forma de saberlo y esa es arriesgándote.- le decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- No creas que no lo había pensado así antes, pero aún así me da mucho miedo, no se como verla a los ojos y decírselo sin derretirme ahí frente a ella.

- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, estarás con ella y podrás decirle lo que sea sin que te vea, tú déjamelo a mí ya veras que no te arrepentirás. Y si todo sale bien yo tendré una oportunidad también.

- ¿De que hablas?- Preguntó algo contrariado, mientras giraba para ver a su amigo.

- Tú déjate llevar, te aseguro que sabrás reconocer el momento.

- ¿A que te refieres con que tú también tendrás una oportunidad?- Por un momento Matt sospechó que su compañero también estuviera interesado en Mimi.

- Solo te diré que siento debilidad por las pelirojas.- sonrió avergonzado y luego se marchó, entonces Matt entendió que Joe gustaba de Sora. Luego de eso, la voz de la directora se escuchó por el micrófono.

- Bueno jóvenes sean bienvenidos a esta celebración, no quiero aburrirlos así que nada mas les voy a decir ¡A bailar se ha dicho!- en ese momento la música comenzó a sonar y las parejas fueron acercándose a la pista para bailar. Tai, se aproximó a Mimi, apenas la vio salir del baño y le ofreció su brazo, ella lo aceptó, y ambos se perdieron entre las demás parejas.

Cuando se quedó sola, Sora se acercó a Matt dispuesta a divertitse con su amigo.

- ¿Y nosotros qué?, vamos a bailar.

- A eso voy, tranquila.- Ella tomó el brazo del chico y lo jaló hasta la pista, donde comenzaron a bailar, Matt no dejaba de buscar a Mimi con la mirada, cuando la tercera canción terminó, la encontró cerca de la mesa con ponche, pensó en ir directamente hasta ella y sin pensarlo hablarle de lo que sentía.- ¿Me disculpas un momento?- Sora asintió y él se encaminó, con pasos lentos hasta donde ella estaba, pero cuando le quedaba poco camino por recorrer, se desvió entrando al baño, cerró la puerta tras él y luego de poner el seguro, se sentó en el suelo, recargó sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos.

Ya no soportaba más, tenía que decirle, tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, estaba seguro de que si no lo hacía, explotaría por todos los sentimientos encontrados que estaban en él, Joe tenía razón, la única forma de estar en paz era arriesgarse.

Tomó una decisión, lo que tenía que pasar, pasaría tarde o temprano y el prefería que fuera lo más pronto posible, lo necesitaba.

Salió del baño, miró hacia donde la había visto por última vez (la mesa con ponche), y ahí la encontró, conversando con Sora.

"Sora o no, aquí voy".- Pensó

Avanzó unos pocos pasos, estaba cada vez más cerca…y a unos pasos de Mimi, la luz desapareció.

Tai había tenido que salir del gimnasio de la escuela, porque le llamaban por teléfono, así que mientras el regresaba, se acercó a tomar algo, cuando se dio la vuelta, buscó a Matt y a Sora, los descubrió bailando un poco extraño, ya que Matt se veía algo nervioso, bailaba torpemente, y Sora lo veía muy divertida.

"Tranquila, el te dijo que ella no le gustaba, y ella te dijo que le gusta Joe, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, es mi amiga, Sora nunca me traicionaría".- se consoló, y a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad, mordió su labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando preocupación.

De repente Matt, dejó a Sora sola, parecía que se dirigía a donde ella estaba, pero en realidad iba al baño.

Volvió la mirada a donde antes estaba Matt y vio a Sora, sola volteando a todos lados, buscando a donde ir, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la pelirroja le sonrió y comenzó a caminar, en dirección a Ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Tai?

- Esta afuera, le hablaron por teléfono, ¿Y Matt?

- No sé, se disculpó y luego se fue, no se a donde, pero no importa, ya volverá ¿no?

- Las citas no funcionan así Sora, por eso todos se te van.

- Tal vez, pero esto no es una cita ¿Cuándo vas a entender que él solo tiene ojos para ti?

- Hoy lo dudo más que nunca, si todas sus sospechas son ciertas, no entiendo porque no se atreve, todo esto comienza a enfadarme.

- Es humano, Mimi, es obvio que se sienta nervioso, y si tan desesperada estas, ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho Tú?

- Porque no, es él quien tiene que decírmelo, si lo hago yo no sería correcto.

- ¿En qué siglo vives? Eso hoy en día no importa.

- Si no importa ¿Por qué tú no se lo dices a Joe?

- Es diferente, en tu caso, lo único que pasa es que ambos son tímidos, pero conmigo y Joe, es que él no me corresponde.

- Tai ya se tardó iré a buscarlo.- Apenas haberlo dicho, todo se quedó oscuro.

- No vallas, me da miedo la oscuridad…

- Tranquila, no te muevas de aquí, voy a buscarlo, él y Joe andan en todo esto y pueden arreglarlo, ya vengo.

- No tardes.- dio un paso a la izquierda quedando donde justo antes estaba Mimi.

Se detuvo en seco, no esperaba eso…se quedó en ese lugar por unos minutos y luego pensó, que talvez a eso se refería Joe cuando dijo que reconocería el momento…después de todo en medio de la oscuridad, podría confesarle sus sentimientos a la cara, sin tener que verla a los ojos, pensó que sus amigos se había superado a sí mismos con esa gran idea, siguió caminando y se detuvo donde el recordaba ella estaba.

Tomó su mano, se acercó a su oído y murmuró las palabras que tanto tiempo había guardado, esperando por ese momento: "Te he querido cada día hasta hoy, y siempre seguiré queriéndote", abusando de la confianza que la oscuridad le proporcionaba, inclinó su cabeza y buscó sus labios, al encontrarlos, intentó besarla, ambos eran inexpertos, era la primera vez que sus labios hacían contacto con los de alguien más, sin embargó actuaron llenos de ternura y eso les ayudó un poco a no darse cuenta de la inexperiencia del otro y de ellos mismos, cuando poco a poco fueron acostumbrándose al beso y tomaron una pequeña porción de confianza, la repentina luz que volvía, los regresó a la realidad…a la confusa y terrible realidad.

De verdad que tenía miedo, la oscuridad siempre la había aterrado, todo era culpa de sus primos, que cuando era pequeña, la atormentaban con espeluznantes historias de fantasmas y criaturas extrañas.

Estaba prácticamente sentada sobre la mesa, esperando por Mimi, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, debido a la oscuridad no pudo ver su rostro, pero cuando sintió que tomaba su mano y que le susurraba palabras con las que había soñado: "Te he querido cada día hasta hoy, y siempre seguiré queriéndote", la única persona que le habría gustado dijera eso, le paso por la mente y se convenció de que era él…"No solo funcionará para Mimi y Matt, también está funcionando para nosotros", pensó, antes de que pudiera decir nada, sintió que se acercaba a su rostro, y que unos suaves labios tocaban los de ella, intentando besarla, ella también quería besarlo, pero no sabía cómo, sin embargo guiada por sus sentimientos entreabrió sus labios intentando corresponderle, ambos actuaban por instinto, sin pensar en realidad en lo que hacían, ninguno lo había hecho antes, estaban nerviosos, pero aún así la intensión de mostrarse cariño estaba presente, Cuando estaba tomando más confianza y aprendiendo un poco la lección, una repentina luz la sacó de su sueño, lo peor vino cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió la realidad.

Ambos se veían sorprendidos, y no solo ellos, si no que todos los demás también lo estaban, desde la entrada Mimi y Joe los observaban anonadados, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, fue entonces que ambos reaccionaron.

Mientras Matt hacía su confesión, había creído que era Mimi quien lo escuchaba, sin saber que esta se había movido de ahí en cuanto la Luz se había ido, dejando en su lugar a Sora, su primer beso, el que tanto había guardado para Mimi, había sido gastado y no precisamente con ella, si no que ocurrió con Sora, no sabía cómo explicarse así mismo, y los demás lo que había pasado, tenía que aclararlo, tanto con Sora, Joe y sobre todo Mimi.

Por su cuenta Sora, estaba al borde del llanto, no sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir, luego de besar a "Joe" y que de repente Matt estuviera en su lugar, le resultaba algo complicado de entender, supo entonces que todo había sido una confusión, sin embargo lo que Mimi y Joe pensaran le importaba y tenía que arreglarlo, antes de poder decir nada Mimi y Joe salieron del gimnasio prácticamente corriendo, una con lagrimas en los ojos, el otro con los puños cerrados, el coraje podía más que cualquier cosa en ese momento.

Sora y Matt corrieron tras ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos perdón por la demora pero aqui les dejo el cap 5 haber que les parece este suceso, espero sus comentarios y juro que el cap 6 no se tardará tanto, oki doki?<strong>

**Besos y abrazos de su amiga:**

**AnSaku! :)**


	6. ¿Y ahora qué?

Capítulo 6.- ¿Y ahora que?

Quiso seguir a Mimi, pero Sora ya iba tras ella, así que supo que primero debería aclarar las cosas con Joe.

Lo buscó por toda la escuela, pero no lo encontró, hasta que pensó en el laboratorio, el lugar donde siempre estaba su amigo, corrió hasta ahí, y lo halló sentado en la segunda fila de mesas, con la cabeza entre los brazos, como si estuviera dormido.

- ¿Joe?- intentó poner una mano sobre el brazo del chico, pero este se levantó evitando que lo tocara.- Hermano…Joe, lo siento, yo no…

- ¿Hermano? ¿Tienes el descaro de llamarme hermano?, la besaste ¿y pretendes llamarme hermano?

- Joe, tienes que escucharme, es un malentendido.

- ¿Vas a decirme que no la estabas besando?, ¡Matt te vi!

- Eso no puedo negarlo.- agachó la mirada y se sonrojo un poco.- Pero no fue porque yo quisiera…

- ¿Entonces pretendes que te crea que ella te besó? Ella no es de esa clase de chicas, Matt

- Tampoco he dicho eso, si fui yo el que la beso, pero no sabía que era ella, ¡me atreví Joe, me atreví!, supe que ese era el momento, cuado la luz se fue, supe que era el momento, Sora y Mimi, estaban conversando y creo que cuando me acerque Mimi ya se había movido de ahí, y Sora estaba en su lugar, creí que a quien besaba era a Mimi, si es que a eso se le puede llamar beso.

- No te entiendo.- se levantó y caminó a la puerta pero Matt lo jaló y lo volvió a sentar.

- Escúchame, me confundí, creí que a quien besaba era a Mimi, mi intención nunca fue besar a Sora, yo nunca te haría algo así, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, Joe, nunca haría nada para que te sintieras mal.

- ¡Mimi, escúchame, Mimi por favor!- Gritaba mientras corría tras su amiga.

- ¡No quiero saber nada, no me interesa….creí…creí que…olvídalo!- Se detuvo un momento mientras encaraba a la pelirroja y le gritaba dolida.

- No. Mimi por favor escúchame, fue un error, estaba oscuro y…

- Sora, no tienes por qué mentir, si Matt te gusta solo tenías que decirlo, ¿Sabes? Ahora sabemos que la que le gusta eres tú.- Sus ojos de ensombrecieron de tristeza y más lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- No, Mimi, trata de tranquilizarte por favor, necesito que me escuches todo fue una confusión, Matt pensó que a quien besaba era a ti, te lo aseguro.

Mimi se sentía destrozada, no podía creer que su mejor amiga le hubiera creado esperanzas con el chico que le gustaba, y todo para que al final, en lo que se suponía su gran noche, la regresara a la tierra de una manera muy dolorosa, como era la traición.

- Déjalo así ¿quieres?, el daño esta hecho y no se si pueda perdonarlos.

- Pues no, yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no hablemos.

- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, yo ya me voy.- se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero Sora la tomó de la mano impidiéndole que se fuera.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes, y se que tienes ganas de matarnos a los dos, pero te juro que todo fue un malentendido, pensé que era Joe, hace tiempo que me gusta, y mucho, pero, no quería admitirlo, porque parece que él no me nota.

- Puedo entender que se haya tratado de una confusión, pero lo que vi me atormenta, y necesito tiempo para borrar esa imagen de mi mente, Sora, Matt es el único muchacho que me ha interesado, y sabes que desde hace tiempo, y luego de todo el alboroto que se hizo por esta noche, creí que hoy dormiría con una sonrisa y ahora no podré dormir. Nos vemos en la escuela.- Sacó su mano de entre las de su amiga.

- Pero… ¿y el viaje?

- Lo había olvidado, creo que no iré, de todos modos, no sé si Matt quiera que valla con el.

- Ya lo hiciste.- le aseguró un decepcionado Joe.

- Joe, perdóname.- Pidió Matt, casi suplicando.

- No sé si pueda, sabías lo que siento por ella y aún así…no importa si fue una confusión, la besaste.

- Dicen que la intensión es lo que cuenta, y yo no tenía ninguna intensión de besarla…así que… ¿no cuenta?

- No es momento para bromas…déjalo ya…necesito pensar con la cabeza fría, vamonos al viaje y cuando volvamos un poco más despejados hablamos.- se levantó de la mesa y salió del laboratorio, pensó en volver al baile pero necesitaba calmarse y pensar, después de todo el no tenía nada que ver con Sora y tal vez a la chica no le importase, estaba convencido de que ella podía tener a alguien mucho mejor que él a su lado. Finalmente decidió sentarse en una de las jardineras del patio de la escuela.

Luego de que Joe lo dejara en el laboratorio, Matt también salio de ahí, pensaba que ahora debía hablar con Mimi, era el momento en que tenía que hablarle claro y hacerle saber sus sentimientos hacia ella, tenía que dejar de lado el miedo y tomar la situación en sus manos, regresó al gimnasio, pero no la encontró, pensó que talvez ya se había ido así que salió y la vio alejándose, caminaba en dirección a su casa, Matt no podía dejarla ir. Le gritó. Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se echo a correr tras ella.

La vio voltear al escuchar su nombre y detenerse en seco. Pudo alcanzarla, se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, cuando su respiración se volvió normal lo único que atinó a decir, en un tono muy leve fue…

- Lo siento, Mimi, yo…te juro que no quise…no siento nada por ella…

- Matt, no tienes por que darme explicaciones sobre tus actos, después de todo eres libre de besar a quien tu prefieras, me da gusto por ti, Sora es una buena chica.

- No, Mimi, ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que te acabo de decir?, no quise hacerlo, no siento nada por ella.

- Lo escuche pero no lo creo, digo, si no sientes nada por ella… ¿Por qué la besaste?- Matt tomó aire, cerró los ojos por un segundo, y cuando volvió a abrirlos…

- Porque creí que te estaba besando a ti. Mimi…-puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica.- desde que soy un niño, yo…siempre te he querido y sabes bien a que me refiero, no es solo amistad lo que siento por ti, hace tiempo que me gustas y…Mimi…te quiero.

- No juegues conmigo Matt…no tienes idea de cuanto he deseado que me digas todo esto, y…yo no soportaría que se tratara de una mala broma, dime que es verdad.

- No tengo por que mentirte, sabes bien que nunca jugaría con algo como esto…no contigo. Ya te lo dije, y no tienes idea de cuanto me costó poder decírtelo, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero…este maldito miedo no me dejaba.

- ¿Miedo a que?

- ¿Cómo que a que?, a que no me correspondas ¿no es obvio?

- Lo mismo me pregunto ¿Qué no es obvio?, Matt…si te digo que he esperado mucho por esto, es por que lo he esperado, no tienes idea de cuanto te necesito a mi lado, te quiero demasiado.-

Luego de esta declaración, un poco romántica, ya que más bien parecía una discusión, Matt quiso dar un paso más, pero no sabía aun si a Mimi le agradaba la idea, así que se atrevió a pedir permiso.

- ¿Podría besarte?- un ligero rubor se posesiono de sus mejillas y un nudo, provocado por los nervios, se formó en su estomago.

- Seguramente sería muy mala para ello.- las manos de Matt migraron de los hombros a las mejillas, disfrutando del suave trayecto que la piel de la chica brindaba.

- Eso no puede ser posible.- y al fin después de tanto tiempo de soñar con ese momento recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de ella, y cerrando sus ojos, se entregó a la sensación que los labios de la chica le brindaban mientras sentía como ella acariciaba su cabello son sus manos.

No era solo un beso, era EL BESO, el momento por el que ambos habían esperado tanto tiempo, era ahora un hecho real, el sueño se había materializado y por fin esa situación se había resuelto.

Al separar sus labios y poner fin a ese delicioso roce, Mimi se apresuro a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Quería que el tiempo se detuviese, quería quedarse así eternamente, al fin estaba entre sus brazos y le gustaba esa sensación de protección que el le daba, lamentablemente, el se separo de ella y la tomó de las manos.

- Oye, ya para no hacerla tanto de emoción… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Si.

- ¿Si?

- Si.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció la rapidez? este capitulo ya lo tenía a medio editar, así que por eso casi no me tarde en subirlo, tenía pensado subir mañana el cap 7 pero como es el cumple de mi hermana no estoy muy segura de lograrlo, no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré, lo que si puedo hacer es darle un pequeño adelanto, como ven les gustaría?<strong>

**Bueno, aqui lo tienen:**

_"Una vez que oscureció y la fogata estaba prendida, los alumnos se reunieron alrededor de ella, para convivir, y cuando todo estaban ambientados pidieron a Matt que sacara su guitarra y cantara algo, gustoso aceptó, y ese fue un grave error, porque a Mindy le llamo mucho la atención ese talento del joven y desde ahí no le quito la vista de encima, al contrario, se intereso mucho, y se propuso que Matt saldría con ella, cueste lo que cueste, Matt era algo popular, y eso era lo que ella necesitaba para entrar en algún circulo en esa nueva escuela, pero pronto encontró su primer obstáculo al ver que tomaba la mano de Mimi, y Matt se volvió un reto más grande, haciendo que su ambición por el muchacho creciera._

_Sin embargo lo peor vino a la hora de dormir…"_

**Bueno que opinan?**

**Espero sus Comentarios.**

**-AnSaku-**


End file.
